Building Automation Systems (BAS) are centralized, interlinked, networks of hardware and software, which monitor and control the environment in commercial, industrial, and institutional facilities. While managing various building systems, the automation system ensures the operational performance of the facility as well as the comfort and safety of building occupants. With the advent of internet of things (IoT), there is a growing opportunity in integrating building automation systems and IoT that facilitates a more integrated approach to automation. An important consideration in the area of building automation and control is the energy efficiency of the building automation systems.